


Sunday Blues

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Another One [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's favorite day of the week is Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Blues

Shaw rolled over in bed and glanced at her alarm clock, frowning a little. It was almost three in the morning, but at least she didn’t have to wake up early in the morning. Sundays were the best days in her opinion, sleeping in, eating pancakes, and spending time with Sam and Root, before Root had to go off to who knows where after Sam goes to bed. Shaw sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin and trying to get comfortable again, only to feel Root tug on the blankets that she had. Shaw was not about to let Root hog all the blankets again.

“Root.” Shaw hissed, rolling over to glare at Root, who was blissfully unaware of what she was doing. “Stop hogging the blankets.”

Root merely let out a light sigh and mumbled under her breath.

“Of course.” Shaw mumbled when Root threw an arm over Shaw’s waist and pulled her closer. “Root, let me go. I need to sleep.” She said at full volume.

Root didn’t stir. 

It took Shaw a couple moments to realize why Root, who was the lightest sleeper Shaw knew, wouldn’t wake up even after Shaw spoke to her at full volume. She was on her left side, and Root couldn’t sleep with her hearing aid on. Root couldn’t hear her, or at least not well enough to actually be woken up. Shaw rolled her eyes, usually Root slept on her right side and was woken up by even the slightest noise. 

Shaw flicked Root’s nose and chuckled a little at the way Root’s nose wrinkled and she blinked herself awake, looking at Shaw with confused, sleepy eyes. 

“Why’d you hit me?” Root yawned, loosening her grip on Shaw and letting her go as she sat up in bed. “What time is it?” 

The corner of Shaw’s mouth quirked up a little at Root, her southern accent had a tendency to slip into her speech when she was tired, or drunk. “You’re on your left ear and wouldn’t let me go. And you took all the blankets again.”

Root hummed and nodded, she still looked a little disoriented. 

“Go back to sleep, Root.” Shaw sighed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. “You have a plane to catch tonight.” 

Root nodded again and flopped back down into the pillows. “Where’m I goin’?” She asked, rolling onto her right side. 

“Somewhere with Harold, probably somewhere dumb.” Shaw replied, closing her eyes. “Just close your eyes and sleep.” 

Root let out a small sigh and that was the last thing Shaw heard before falling asleep again.

* * *

 

Shaw woke up four hours later by approximately twenty-six pounds flopping onto her chest and child screaming in her ear. Opening her eyes, Shaw rolled over and pulled her son into her arms, kissing his forehead despite Sam’s very loud shrieks of laughter. She rolled off the bed before picking Sam up and glancing at Root, who was still asleep, and on her left ear. Again.

“Come on, let’s let Mama sleep.” Shaw sighed, carrying Sam from the room. 

She helped Sam get ready for the day before the two of them headed downstairs. Sam ran circles around Shaw, shouting excitedly about his pancakes. Shaw tried not to step on her son as she got the pancake batter ready and heated up the skillet, though it was now second nature. She had a lot of practice when it came to moving around the kitchen with someone underfoot, being with Root trained her for motherhood, she supposed. 

“The skillet is hot.” Shaw said as she poured the batter. “Be careful.”

“Hot.” Sam nodded once before running off into the living room, only to return with the biggest fire truck that he owned. He grinned at Shaw and made a loud siren noise before ramming the truck into the stove. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Shaw replied with a smile, kicking the truck away from her and watching as Sam glared at her. 

He even stuck out his lower lip the same way Root did.

“It doesn’t work when Mama does it, it won’t when you do.” Shaw said, watching as Sam stopped pouting and ran off to grab his fire truck. “Good, don’t be a baby.”

“Not a baby.” Sam replied, getting back to playing with his truck. 

“You’re right.” Shaw nodded, flipping her pancakes. 

“Big boy.” Sam added, pressing a button on the truck and making it go forward. 

“Yep, you’re a big boy.” Shaw said, the corner of her lips quirking up when she glanced at Sam. 

Sam smiled widely and ran up to the counter, pulling his stool up and looking at the skillet. “Done?”

“Nope.” Shaw said, tossing a couple of finished pancakes on a plate before pouring more batter onto the skillet. “We’re making a lot.”

“Lots of cakes.” Sam nodded sagely. 

“Yeah.” Shaw said, impatiently poking at the cooking pancakes in front of her. “We’re making lots of cakes. How many are you gonna eat?”

“So many.” Sam grinned, showing off his white teeth. 

“Me too.” Shaw said, laughing a little at the little happy dance that Sam did. God she loved her kid. “Well, someone’s excited for breakfast, huh?”

“Yeah!” 

Shaw flipped the pancakes and smiled a little. She couldn’t help but remember the one time Root tried to make pancakes on Sunday. She hadn’t even gotten the first batch done before an oven mitt had caught fire, luckily Root had the sense to throw the mitt in the sink without panicking. Shaw wasn’t proud to admit that she’d let Root try and finish the batch, it didn’t turn out well. 

“I’m almost done here, why don’t you go wake up your Mama, hm?” Shaw suggested, tossing more pancakes onto the plate and emptying the last of the batter onto the skillet. “It’d be mean not to save any for her.”

“Kay!” Sam replied, hopping off the stool and rushing toward the stairs. 

Shaw could barely hear Sam yelling loudly up the stairs, even if Root was still on her left side, there was no way that she’d miss his shouting. There was a vague thump above Shaw’s head, making her brow furrow a little. Either Sam or Root fell off the bed, but there was no loud wailing, so it had to be Root. She heard Sam and Root heading down the steps, Root’s voice was cheerful as she talked to Sam on the way down. 

“Good morning, Sameen.” Root said as she and Sam entered the kitchen. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine.” Shaw replied, feeling Root put her arms around Shaw’s waist and press a kiss to the nap of her neck. “What about you?”

“Pretty well.” Root said after a moment, resting her chin on Shaw’s shoulder. 

“Do you have your aid on?” Shaw asked, flipping the last pancake. 

“Not yet.” Root said. “I will later.”

“Don’t forget it before you leave tonight.” Shaw said, earning a soft grunt from Root. “I mean it, remember Jersey?”

“You didn’t have to bring it to me in the middle of the night.” Root mumbled, kissing Shaw’s  cheek. 

Shaw turned her head a little, pecking Root quickly. “Well, you really would’ve been screwed if I hadn’t given you the gift of hearing.”

“You understand that it’s just the one ear right?” Root chuckled, letting Shaw go and moving to the cabinets. “Sam, wanna set the table?”

Sam let out a loud, happy shriek and came barrelling toward the silverware drawer. “Yeah!” He counted the three of them before grabbing the proper amount of forks and knives. 

“No running.” Root said, following after him with the plates. 

Eating pancakes with Root and Sam finally made it feel like an actual Sunday. She watched as Root tentatively allowed Sam to control how much syrup went on his pancakes, idly thinking about how ridiculous it was for her to be so sappy. That was Root’s job, not hers. Sam’s loud, shrieking laugh when he made a syrup bubble, which popped right in Root’s face, pulled Shaw from her thoughts and made her blink a couple times. 

“Thank you for that, Sam.” Root mumbled, wiping her face with a napkin. “I really appreciate it.” 

Sam laughed loudly and shoved a forkful of pancake in his mouth. He looked at Shaw with a wide smile and smacked his lips before swallowing. “Yum!”

“I made good pancakes, huh?” Shaw smiled a little. 

“Yeah!” Sam nodded. “Good cakes!”

“Mama’s cakes are yuck.” Shaw replied, making eye contact with Root. 

“Blech.” Sam agreed, sending Root a small glare. 

“Why did you drag me into this?” Root whined, setting down her fork. “I’m the innocent victim.”

Shaw snorted. “Nothing about you is innocent.”

Root smirked a little, but said nothing. 

They finished their breakfast quickly, and made sure to have Sam help clean up. He wasn’t as thrilled about that as he was about setting the table, but Shaw hardly cared. When everything was clean and put away, Root and Shaw took turns watching Sam while the other got ready for the day. Being the doting wife she was, Shaw let Root get ready first. 

“Can you hear now?” Shaw asked when Root came down the stairs. 

“I always could.” Root said, sitting next to Shaw on the sofa. “Go get dressed.”

* * *

 

Sam had demanded that they played outside in the ‘snow’, but it was actually just slush. It took Root nearly twenty minutes to convince Sam that the ‘snow’ was not what he thought it was and would actually be miserable to play in. It was lucky that Sam was smart enough to see reason, though he did insist that Root show him the slush, only to cringe and get angry at it. 

They spent the day indoors, playing and watching movies. Shaw knew that Root liked to make Sundays special to Sam, she liked to leave him on a good note before she left the state, and Shaw was all too happy to oblige. They’d counted all of Sam’s cars together, and Root had enough sense to write the number on a piece of paper and tape it to his car box. Shaw knew that it wouldn’t last long, Sam would probably want each car counted so it matched the number on the box. 

“Wow.” Sam said, looking at the number on the box. Shaw was too proud to admit exactly how many cars she’d bought the boy. “Lots.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot.” Shaw nodded, glancing up when Root came down the stairs. 

“Bag’s packed.” Root said, standing beside Shaw and smiling at Sam. “Ready for bedtime, Sammy?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. 

“Sam, it’s eight.” Shaw said, standing up “You’ve already gotten to stay up later than seven.”

“Don’t wanna.” Sam muttered, allowing Root to pick him up. “Wanna play.”

“We can’t stay up all night, then we’ll be tired tomorrow and you won’t have any fun at daycare.” Root said, frowning a little when Sam buried his face in her shoulder. 

“And you’ll be cranky when we go home.” Shaw added as they walked up the stairs. 

“Gonna miss Mama.” Sam said with a yawn. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Root sighed, setting Sam on the bed. 

“Don’t go.” Sam replied, climbing under his rocket ship blanket. 

Root bit her lip.

“She’ll be back as soon as she can.” Shaw said quickly, gently touching Root’s hand. “And we like it when Mama leave ‘cause we get to eat pizza and stay up late.”

Sam grinned widely. “Yeah.”

Root rolled her eyes and tucked Sam in, kissing him on the forehead. “Goodnight, Sammy. I love you.”

“Loh you too.” Sam yawned, wiping the spot that Root kissed.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Shaw said, running her fingers through his soft hair. “I love you.”

“Me too.” Sam closed his eyes and grabbed his stuffed lion that Lionel gave him when he was a baby. “Nigh.”

Shaw straightened up and left the room with Root right behind her. Once the door closed, Root leaned against the wall of the hallway. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Shaw frowned a little, waiting for Root to speak. 

“I’ll be back on Tuesday night, Wednesday morning at the latest.” Root said, crossing her arms. 

“He’s not sad when you’re not around for a couple days.” Shaw paused, frowning a little at the way the words came out. “I mean, he’s not depressed or anything. He’s bummed a little, but he bounces back. And we facetime every day. It’s not like you’re an absentee mom. You’re a good mom.”

“I know.” Root mumbled, her eyes still closed. “I don’t want to be like my dad.”

“You’re already better than your dad, seeing as though Sam at least knows you.” Shaw rolled her eyes before frowning. “That came out wrong. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Root opened her eyes and offered Shaw a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I guess.” Shaw leaned forward and kissed Root quickly. “What time's your flight?”

Root checked her watch. “I have to leave in half an hour.”

“Okay.” Shaw nodded. “Let’s get downstairs and you can help me clean up. I’m not letting you leave me with the mess.”

Root let out a dry laugh and nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
